


I Used to Waste My Time Dreaming of Being Alive (Now I Only Waste it Dreaming of You)

by totoroism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Copious amounts of band references, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emos, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tagging as I go, Texting, that's it that's the fic they're just emo kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totoroism/pseuds/totoroism
Summary: So, maybe Hyunjin has a few niche interests of his own. And maybe he's awkward and not overly good at making new friends. And maybe, just maybe, he has a very small, veryminorcrush on Bang Chan, the star student who he knows has similar niche interests. But Bang Chan is too good to be true, what with his grades, athleticism, position on the student council... So Hyunjin isn't going to get his hopes up about his chances with the guy.But he's also friends with Han Jisung, and that motherfucker is apparently incapable of keeping his mouth shut.“Well,” Jisung said, pulling Hyunjin back to reality, “I believe it to be my sacred duty to unite my two emo bros in the bonds of… emo-ness? Is that a word?”“Dude, shut up,” Hyunjin groaned again. “You know I don’t like being called that.”“Hyunjin, my dude, have you seen your own fucking Instagram? You’re still neck-deep in all that old school emo bullshit and we both know it.”OR: The emo highschool hyunchan au literally NOT ONE OF YOU asked for but you're getting anyway
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Sometimes the Future Feels so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwang Hyunjin did not mean to actually interact with his crush today, and yet here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be real w y'all realistically I don't think Chan ever had an emo phase but as an emo good God I like to imagine that he did  
> Anyway yeah I'm back to posting fic and it's this. I have a couple other things I'm writing rn but you're getting this, my self-indulgent nonsense bc hehehe hyunchan.... hehehe hyunchan emos.... yes.... good...... I must feed my niche interest.......... I live like this anyway enjoy

There he was. Hyunjin couldn’t help but watch him as he strolled into the cafeteria, his movements smooth and a lazy smile on his face as he talked with Changbin. He was everything Hyunjin wished he could be—and everything Hyunjin found attractive. His dark hair, slightly curled at the ends; his broad shoulders and his athletic body; his observant eyes sweeping over the cafeteria—and directly meeting Hyunjin’s. 

He almost choked on his shitty school lunch and quickly dropped his gaze to his tray. 

Next to him, Jisung gasped like everything had just fallen into place. “Holy shit,” he said, voice low as he leaned towards Hyunjin. “Really? _Bang Chan_ is the hot guy from class two you’re into?”

Hyunjin could feel the heat in his cheeks and sent up a silent prayer to God— _any_ god, not even necessarily _the_ God—that Chan had already looked away. “Dude, shut _up,_ ” he hissed. “I don’t even really _know_ him that well, how could I—”

Jisung wasn’t listening. He was standing up and waving, shouting over the lunchtime chatter, “Hey, Chris! Changbin! Over here!” Most of the students around them ignored him; it wasn’t unusual for Han Jisung to be loud at lunchtime. Chan and Changbin, however, did _not_ ignore him. 

A weird half-groan, half-whimper escaped from Hyunjin’s throat when the two of them started towards his and Jisung’s table after getting their lunches. He swallowed hard and tried his best to look calm and collected, though he knew full well he must have looked anything but. 

“Hey, Jisung,” Chan said as he and Changbin took their seats across the table. “What’s up?”

Hyunjin _hated_ that grin on Jisung’s face. “I wanted to introduce you guys,” he said, clapping a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Bang Chan, Hwang Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan.”

“Oh, yeah, we’ve met a couple times, haven’t we?” Chan asked.

Hyunjin pulled himself together well enough to nod. “Yeah, uh, you helped me carry those boxes to the teachers’ lounge that one time.”

That wasn’t the day they met, though. They met on the first day of school that year when Hyunjin hadn’t been paying attention and one of his shoelaces had come untied. He stepped on it, naturally, and found himself sprawled facedown on the floor in the hallway. He’d just transferred from another school, and it wasn’t exactly a good first impression. Just about the time the people around him started to murmur and chuckle and he felt like transferring again, someone was leaning over to help him up. “You alright?” he’d asked. “What happened?”

Hyunjin had looked down at the floor to see what had tripped him. It had been _humiliating_ to mutter, “I’m fine. Shoelace came untied.” 

But the guy who helped him didn’t make fun of him, just knelt down and double-knotted the lace for him. “Yeah, these uniform shoes are a bitch,” he said, not even bothering to make sure there were no teachers around before he let the curse slip. “Be sure to knot them tighter, okay? It’d suck if you got hurt.”

From then on, Hyunjin had always double knotted his uniform shoes. 

He’d learned later that he’d been helped out by one Christopher Bang, who’d transferred into the district from Australia a few years back. To everyone at school, he was just Chan—smart, athletic, kind, popular. Even if he wore strange clothes outside of school or listened to weird music before class started, everyone loved the guy. He had a _legion_ of fans in that school. 

Hwang Hyunjin quickly became one of them. 

But that was stupid. And probably hopeless. Chan probably didn’t even _like_ guys—hardly any guys around here did—and even _if_ he did, Hyunjin was shy and awkward and not nearly as confident in his niche interests as Chan was. He didn’t stand a chance. 

“Well,” Jisung said, pulling Hyunjin back to reality, “I believe it to be my sacred duty to unite my two emo bros in the bonds of… emo-ness? Is that a word?”

“Dude, shut _up,_ ” Hyunjin groaned again. “You know I don’t like being called that.”

“Hyunjin, my dude, have you _seen_ your own fucking Instagram? You’re still neck-deep in all that old school emo bullshit and we both know it.”

Across the table, Chan chuckled. It was a heavenly sound. “Jisung, come on,” he said. “Let the poor boy live.”

Hyunjin wanted to die, actually.

Jisung just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is, I know you guys have some stuff in common, so I thought maybe you’d get along, y’know? Therefore—”

“—Oh, shit, he’s using _big_ words,” Changbin interrupted. “He’s serious about this.”

Jisung stuck his tongue out at him like a child, then continued. “—I’m forcing you to exchange usernames so you can follow each other and be friends. And yes, I do mean that I’m forcing you. This is not optional.”

Chan sighed. “Jisung…”

“What?”

“You know you can’t force people to be friends, right?”

Realistically, Hyunjin knew what Chan meant by that. Even so, it felt vaguely like a punch to the gut. This was completely stupid, wasn’t it? He probably didn’t want anything to do with Hyunjin besides the few interactions they’d had. There was no reason for Chan to be interested in him at _all,_ not when he was the way that he was. He had never fully recovered from his bad first impressions; aside from face planting while trying to find his class, he had also choked and barely been able to say a word while they went around the class to introduce themselves for the year. That trend only continued. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up freezing when he was called on to read aloud in class or found himself having to go to the nurse after catching a basketball with his _face_ in gym class. He was a klutz, they said, and could barely even talk to anyone, so what was the point in even trying to deal with him? He had only made the few friends he had because he ended up sitting next to Han Jisung. If it hadn’t been for him, he’d be going through school alone.

And there, sitting across from Jisung, was a model student. Sure, sure, everyone knew Chan’s tastes could be a bit eccentric compared to most, but he was so _charming_ that nobody really cared. He could probably walk into class looking like he just stepped out of a 2008 MySpace page and everyone would still admire him just as much. 

What was that even _like?_

It didn’t matter. It didn’t. All he had to do was get through the rest of this school year, then the rest of the next, and then university would be better, right? More types of people, more who might be like him? People who didn’t already think he was a loser? But, fuck, it all felt so far off. How was he ever going to _get_ there? He wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten _this_ far.

He had zoned out entirely. The next thing he knew, Chan was sliding a torn-off bit of notebook paper across the table to him. “Here, since Jisung won’t shut up until we do,” he said. 

Oh. His username. Hyunjin took the paper and awkwardly did the same when Jisung shoved another corner of paper and a pencil into his hands. 

But just because they exchanged usernames didn’t mean anything. Chan would probably forget all about it. He was a busy guy, after all—he was captain of the swim team and a member of the student council and he maintained straight A’s and had more friends than Hyunjin could even comprehend. There was no way anything would come from this, absolutely not. Bang Christopher Chan had too much stuff already on his plate to even _consider_ paying attention to—

-

_channie.bang has followed you._

Holy shit. When Hyunjin pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked off campus, he hadn’t expected to see anything but a few social media post notifications and maybe a game or two reminding him to play. But there it was, plainly written for him to see: Bang Chan actually followed him. 

Which also meant that Bang Chan had looked at his photos. Hyunjin never posted anything _too_ embarrassing, but he didn’t usually tell kids at school what his handle was because he knew his feed looked just a little bit different. He didn’t think his sense of style or his taste in music was weird or anything, even though other people usually did—clothes were made to be worn and music was meant to be listened to, after all—, but it had been… God, how long had it been? Six, almost seven years that he’d been into all this emo bullshit? And he’d been using the same Instagram the whole time, so his account was basically a history book of all the dumb shit he’d done. Chan was gonna think he was a total fucking loser, wasn’t he?

At least his hair and makeup had definitely improved since he started. That was comforting.

He tapped on Chan’s username and brought up his profile. His feed was mostly black and white, only occasionally punctuated with color photos. There were pictures of food and the sky, event tickets and stacks of textbooks, journal pages and screenshots of things he was listening to—and the occasional photo of himself, looking way more handsome than anyone ought to have the right to. 

God, he was gorgeous. Hyunjin had heard that Chan always denied compliments, and scrolling through his photos, Hyunjin couldn’t begin to understand why. He was _stunning._ And everyone in his comments agreed, even kids Hyunjin recognized from school, the same people who would _definitely_ make fun of _him_ if he tried to pull off the kind of outfits Chan did. Chan was… _ugh._ It was so unfair that he got to look like _that._

He scrolled back up and tapped the follow button. _This_ was definitely it, for sure this time. Chan may have followed him because of Jisung’s prodding, but there definitely wasn’t anywhere else for this to go. With Hyunjin’s entire embarrassing history laid out in front of him, there was no way Chan would think he was worth talking to.

Hardly anybody ever did, even without seeing the pictures of him from when he was fourteen. 

He was resigned to his fate of never being anything more than one of Chan’s Instagram mutuals. It didn’t matter how much he admired the guy, it didn’t. Chan could pick from anyone in the whole school, for Christ’s sake. He didn’t need to waste his time talking to _Hyunjin_ when he was so talented and hardworking and responsible and beautiful and—

_channie.bang has sent you a message._

Okay, what the _fuck?_

Hyunjin made it to his bus stop down the street before he dared to open the message. 

**channie.bang**

Hey! I’m really sorry about Jisung being such a little shit today skfjskfjsjf

But I saw you were listening to Vale! What’s your favorite song from the album?

Hyunjin stared at his screen for a long moment, completely dumbfounded. He had posted a screenshot of what he has been listening to last night, but… was… was _the_ Bang Chan actually fucking asking him what his favorite song from a goddamn Black Veil Brides album was? He pinched his arm just to check. The pain told him that it wasn’t a dream. 

He _really_ wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

**hwnghyn**

I’m used to Jisung don’t worry about him

But uhhhh… I’m not really sure? I’m not really good at picking that kind of thing

**channie.bang**

But if you haaaaaaaaaaad to…

**hwnghyn**

Ugh

Ballad of the lonely hearts, I guess

**channie.bang**

That’s a good one!! I really like Our Destiny~

**hwnghyn**

Wait you mean you actually listen to them?? You aren’t asking just to ask??

**channie.bang**

Of course I listen to them heh

I have been for a looooong time

Jisung wouldn’t have shoved us together if we didn’t have things like this in common ㅋㅋㅋ

I didn’t scroll too far back in your photos, so I wanted to ask! Have you been into this stuff for long?

**hwnghyn**

I got sucked in at twelve and never got out

**channie.bang**

Oh my God me too 

I tried to get out before high school but… I’m still here ㅋㅋ

**hwnghyn**

Right? I kept trying really hard to just be into the dumb shit everyone else in my class was into but it never stuck >.<

That was stupid. That was cringe. Why did he use the fucking _ >.< _emote? Who the fuck even used text emotes like that anymore when emojis were right fucking there? Christ, no wonder hardly anyone ever texted him. 

**channie.bang**

For reaaaaal it’s so hard to get out of ㅠㅠ

But at least the guys in these bands are hot right heh

_Oh?_

**hwnghyn**

Are you like… into guys?

**channie.bang**

Oh

Uh

Yeah?

I mean I’m bi

That doesn’t weird you out does it? Because I’m not trying to flirt or anything I really am just trying to be friendly

**hwnghyn**

Shit no it’s fine I’m gay as fuck dude

I thought everybody knew with as often as I get nasty notes shoved in my locker

**channie.bang**

You're being harrassed?

Do you know who leaves them?

**hwnghyn**

Not for sure but there’s more than a few people in this school I can imagine calling me slurs, so! That's great!

And I think "being harrassed" is pushing it it's just some bullshit

It’s not a big deal I’m used to it

**channie.bang**

You shouldn’t be. 

If you ever see somebody leaving one, let me know, okay? I’ll take care of it

**hwnghyn**

With all that student council power I assume

**channie.bang**

You know it ;)

Speaking of I gotta fuckin go our weekly wrap up meeting starts in like two minutes lmao

Talk to you later?

**hwnghyn**

Yeah sure I’ll be around

**channie.bang**

Okay cool!! Later~

**hwnghyn**

Later

_Holyshitholyshitholyshit—_

Was this actually happening? Seriously, was any of this actually fucking happening? He forced himself to take a deep breath as the bus pulled up and he got on with a few other students. He took his regular seat at the back, far out of everybody’s way, and dug through his bag for his earbuds. He had to ground himself, and listening to music was pretty much the only thing that worked anymore. He didn’t need to be wasting his time worrying about Chan messaging him again, not when he probably wouldn’t. Hyunjin hadn’t exactly been very… interesting.

Once he had his favorite playlist on, he flipped over to his messaging app. 

**Hyunjin**

:|

**Seungmo 📚**

What did Jisung do this time?

**Hyunjin**

He forced Chan and I to exchange Instagram usernames and now we’re like? Following each other? And we’ve been talking?

**Seungmo 📚**

That doesn’t sound like a problem to me. You’ve wanted another excuse to talk to him, right?

**Hyunjin**

Yeah but… now that we’re actually talking I have no idea what to say I feel so awkward T.T

**Seungmo 📚**

Just ask him what bands he’s into. You’ll be able to talk about that. 

**Hyunjin**

.IMG_1837

We have one in common at least

**Seungmo 📚**

That’s a good start!

I haven’t talked to him very much, but he seems like a really chill guy. Don’t be afraid to talk to him. You’ll be fine. 

**Hyunjin**

I know he’s supposed to be chill I just,,,,

You know how things usually go for me

**Seungmo 📚**

I said you’ll be fine, Hyunjin. And besides, you’ll never know for sure if you don’t try. 

I know you want to know. So just keep talking to him, and I’ll keep being here for when you need me to tell you to pull yourself together. 

**Hyunjin**

Pfffft thanks I guess

**Seungmo 📚**

Anytime.

Hyunjin locked his phone and laid his head back, watching the streets pass by as the bus went along its route. It would be at least twenty minutes before it made it to his stop, assuming traffic was light and there weren’t too many people wanting on or off. But he wasn’t in any rush, so he settled in and finally started to consider what he might do over the weekend. Probably nothing he didn’t normally do—just homework, chores, maybe practice his keyboard a bit. The usual stuff. 

One thing he knew was that he certainly would _not_ be holding his breath waiting for another message from Chan. 

As the minutes ticked by, he had to remind himself to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how my life got to this point actually but oh well
> 
> You can come see me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/totoroism), and while you're there, pop by and say hi to my friend [Nina](https://twitter.com/cupidsunmi)! She's been helping a ton with brainstorming and emotional support for this and other projects I have in the works!~


	2. It’s Just Past Eight and I’m Feeling Young and Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan actually sends another message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know I kinda wanted this one to be longer but c'est la vie we take what we can get from the ole noggin

_ channie.bang has sent you a message.  _

Hyunjin’s heart leaped into his throat. He was sitting at his desk doing his homework after dinner, not at all expecting to  _ actually get another message from Chan.  _

He gathered his courage and opened the message. 

**channie.bang**

Just got home, sorry for the wait ㅋㅋ

What’re you up to?

**hwnghyn**

Oh it’s no problem I figured you were busy

I’m just doing homework and listening to some music 

**channie.bang**

What’re you listening to?

**hwnghyn**

I’m on one of those daily mixes so it’s a bit of everything 

**channie.bang**

Sure, but what song are you on right now?~

I want to know what other groups we have in common!

Hyunjin felt his face flush. Wasn’t asking about bands supposed to be his strategy? God, this was all so weird. 

And, really, Hyunjin knew that Chan was a genuinely nice guy. Nobody ever had anything  _ bad  _ to say about him, not unless they were complaining about him working too much or being just a little too perfect. No, Chan wasn’t the kind of guy to lead Hyunjin on into some false sense of security and then turn on him, but he couldn’t forget that that had happened to him before. Hyunjin didn’t go out of his way to tell people all about himself, but he didn’t actively try to keep any of it a secret, either—and people around here weren’t always exactly the most… open-minded. So even if he knew that he  _ realistically  _ didn’t have to worry about Chan turning out to be a dick, he couldn’t shake that fear. 

He just couldn’t. 

The song he was listening to changed. 

In spite of himself, he  _ really  _ wanted to talk to Chan. 

He could afford to be a little reckless just this once, right?

**hwnghyn**

Our lawyer made us change the name of this song so we wouldn’t get sued

Fall Out Boy

Are you listening to anything?

**channie.bang**

Niiiiiiiice

Paramore’s crushcrushcrush!

**hwnghyn**

A man of taste….

**channie.bang**

Heh~ of course

**hwnghyn**

Who else do you listen to?

**channie.bang**

How much time do you have?

**hwnghyn**

Pffffffft

I’ve got all night I don’t have to be up by any certain time tomorrow

**channie.bang**

In that case…

Hyunjin sat patiently as Chan seemingly scrolled through his entire music library to send an alphabetical list of artists he liked. It had been twenty minutes by the time the list came in. If he was being honest, he had started to think that Chan ditched him and went back to his homework instead of sitting there like an idiot with his hopes up.

But the list  _ did  _ come in, and it was strikingly similar to Hyunjin’s. Take out a couple and add a couple more… he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. This was  _ stupid.  _ It was  _ stupid  _ to think that they’d ever talk about anything but this, so there was no point in wondering what else they had in common. That didn’t matter. It didn’t. 

He typed out which groups he didn’t listen to— _ yet _ , he added—and the extras he did listen to and sent it off. His stomach nearly flipped when Chan asked for recommendations from the bands Hyunjin listened to that hadn’t been on his own list. 

**channie.bang**

I’m always looking for new stuff to listen to, so send me your favorites!

**hwnghyn**

I could put together a playlist or something if you want

Instead of sending a fuckton of links or whatever

**channie.bang**

Sounds good! I’ll make one for you too :D

If you want, anyway

**hwnghyn**

Go for it I love playlists

**channie.bang**

Me too~

Seriously, I know it’s annoying that Jisung kinda shoved us together like that, but it feels like I’m the only person at school who still listens to this shit

So I’m kiiiiinda excited to talk to someone else who’s into it too since I, y’know, never get to fucking talk about it

So you can send me music stuff all the time! Or interviews or pictures or whatever honestly I’m not picky

_ Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry— _

**hwnghyn**

God me too though like I’m glad everyone enjoys whatever they’re listening to but I can never get into it so I just always feel like the odd one out

And I mean I kinda am but that’s not the point

I know you’re like… really busy like 24/7 so I’ll try not to take up too much of your time but you can send me whatever stuff too if you ever feel like it

**channie.bang**

Hmmmmm

You give me the impression of someone who’s too hard on himself

**hwnghyn**

?

**channie.bang**

Saying you won’t take up too much of my time

It’s not a problem! I wouldn’t message you if I didn’t have time to spare. Don’t worry about it. 

**hwnghyn**

Oh

I mean I just

I dunno what all your schedule has on it just that you do a lot of stuff so I didn’t want to take away from anything important

**channie.bang**

Starting new friendships is always important~

Seriously, I’m not busy working all the time. I actually don’t have much homework tonight thank fuck

Then tomorrow I’m gonna go to the mall because I’m fucking stupid and ruined my favorite pair of shoes so I have to buy some new ones,, 

If you don’t have anything else going on, do you wanna come with me? We could get some lunch and get to know each other better!

_ Don’t scream don’t scream don’t scream _ —

**hwnghyn**

Oh

Sure that sounds fun there’s probably a few things I should pick up

Do you just wanna meet there or what

**channie.bang**

That's no fun :( where do you live? Like, what bus route are you on?

**hwnghyn**

The 15 route

**channie.bang**

You’re fucking lying

Where on the 15??

**hwnghyn**

Couple blocks from the stop by that florist

You know the route?

**channie.bang**

I LIVE NEAR THE FLORIST STOP I USE IT ALL THE TIME

**hwnghyn**

No fucking way

I’ve never seen you on the bus??

**channie.bang**

I’m usually on like the first and last run since I spend so much time at school

We can meet up at the stop and go from there! Is the 12:15 good for you?

**hwnghyn**

Yeah that all sounds good to me

**channie.bang**

Great! I’ll let you get back to your homework then~

See you tomorrow!!

**hwnghyn**

See you!

Holy  _ shit.  _ He laid his phone down on his desk, stood up, walked around the room like a dumbass a couple times, pinched himself, went back to the desk, picked up his phone again—and the messages were all still there, no matter how ridiculous that was. Did he… did he  _ really _ just get invited to go to the mall with fucking  _ Bang Chan?  _ It just didn’t seem real. Even if Chan said he didn’t work 24/7 or whatever, he was still a busy guy with a lot of other friends. Cooler friends. Friends who didn’t sound stiff and awkward and stupid both in text  _ and _ in person, and yet…

He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone started to buzz in his hands. Jisung was calling. Some fucking timing that asshole had. He hesitated for a moment, doing a quick evaluation of his current mental state to see if he was solid enough to answer the phone. 

Eh. It was as good as it was gonna get. 

“Yeah?” he asked when he picked up.

He was met by snickering. No words, just evil fucking snickering.

“Fuck you, Han Jisung.”

“What do you mean fuck me?” Jisung exclaimed. “I just got you to complete a mutual with your crush!”

“I said,  _ fuck you, Han Jisung. _ Do you have  _ any _ idea how fucking stressful that was for me at lunch today? Don’t you fucking  _ ever _ put me on the spot like that ever again, you fucking—”

“Oh, fuck  _ you, _ Hwang Hyunjin. Don’t act like you aren’t happy.”

Silence.

Hyunjin could  _ hear _ the smirk on Jisung’s face when he continued, “Thought so. Anyway, I know Chan isn’t the type to ditch someone he’s been introduced to, so what have you guys talked about? He  _ has  _ messaged you already, hasn’t he? I’ll kick his ass if he hasn’t. I’m not letting my effort and goodwill go to waste.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Yeah, he messaged me. We just… talked about bands and stuff.”

“God, you guys are fucking lame. At least you can be lame  _ toge _ —”

“—We’re also going to the mall together tomorrow.”

Now Jisung was silent for a moment. Then, “You’re… going to the mall with him? Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. What, wasn’t us actually hanging out part of your master plan or whatever?”

“I mean, I’m glad you guys are gonna meet up, but I didn’t think he’d ask you to hang out  _ tomorrow _ . He usually hangs out with Brian on the weekends.”

“Who the fuck is Brian?”

“Some dude he made friends with when he first moved here. He’s in his first year of university now, so they really only get to hang out much on the weekends.” Jisung snickered again. “So you must be  _ special _ if he’s ditching his hot university friend to hang out with you.”

Hyunjin was just glad there were no mirrors in his direct line of vision. He’d hate to see the flush of his cheeks, he really would. “He said he was gonna go to the mall tomorrow anyway. He just invited me to tag along, okay? It’s not…  _ special.  _ Don’t make it into something it’s not.”

“Who said it isn’t, though? There’s always a possibility that it is. I mean, you’re just _sooo_ _cute_. And he can probably tell you’re into him, anyway. You’re so obvious it’s not even funny. I thought _I_ was bad, but you really just… _man._ ”

“I will fucking hang up right now.”

“No you won’t. Who else are you gonna talk to about how much you owe me for setting you up?”

Jisung was met with silence as Hyunjin ended the call. He didn’t need to talk to anyone about owing Han Jisung anything because he  _ didn’t _ , he didn’t owe him  _ shit _ . Jisung had just forced him into an uncomfortable situation without permission or any form of warning. Who cared if it had worked out? That wasn’t the point. The  _ point  _ was that Hyunjin was still mad at him for doing that and making him so nervous about checking his fucking phone.

Whatever. He had to finish this worksheet and go take a shower, especially if he was actually going to… go out. Tomorrow. To the mall. With Bang Chan.  _ The _ Bang Chan. Like, the one who always looked so gorgeous and carried himself with so much confidence and took care of everyone around him and—

He threw his phone over to his bed and slapped his own cheeks to pull himself out of it. Finishing his homework, that was his priority right now. He could worry about the rest later, not that it felt like there was much of a  _ later _ . Tomorrow felt so  _ soon _ , and still, it couldn’t come fast enough.

Maybe being reckless paid off sometimes.

Homework first, though. Homework first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local emo boys spotted going to the mall everyone pretend to be shocked


End file.
